Why Him?
by rade.shein37
Summary: Rein invited Bright to go with him to the festival cause she will confess to him but what happens if Shade but in?
1. Call

**Rade: WHY DOES RADE (REIN X SHADE) SO ROMANTIC ?**

_Flasback_

**Rein's Pov**

"Amm yes this is Princess Rein of Sunny Kingdom, can I talk to Bright-sama?" I said. "OK just a minute I will just call him" said the maid. "Ok Rein you can do this you can invite him-". "Hello" Bright-sama cut off. "Hello" I said. "Rein what are you going to say to me this late night?" he asked. "Amm there is a festival this a festival this coming Saturday, could you go with me?" I asked. My is heart is pounding very fastly. I wait for his answer then "Sure I would love to come" when that he said 'yes' I smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7:00 pm is that ok with you?" he asked. "yeah yeah its ok with me, thanks for coming with me. Bye" I said. "bye" he said. When I hang up the phone I jump high and said "yay he's coming with me" I run to our room.(Fine and I room). Then I tell Fine everything. Fine smiled and said "congrats Rein, I hope it would be a nice date" she said. "yeah I hope too" I said.

Thursday passed, Friday passed. "OMG it's tomorrow it's finally tomorrow I can't wait for it. Fine is disturbed of my talking "Rein go get to sleep or you'll get eye bugs." "oh youre right youre right, Good night Fine" I said. "Good night" she replied.

_End of flashback_

**Reins Pov**

"Yes it's the day, this I'm going to confess to him" I said as I wake up in the morning. Fine is still asleep cause she watched a cooking show late night. I quickly dress up with my shorts and a blue t-shirt. Then I go out of our room and head outside. I'm going to buy clothes for our date. But before that "Mom Will just go shopping" I shouted. "Kay' don't get too long" Mom said. 'Thanks mom, Bye" after I said bye I quickly ran and go to all the malls looking for cloth to wear later and a gift to give for Bright-sama.

_**AT THE MALL**_

**Shade's Pov**

Milky and I were in the mall cause Milky is forcing me to go with her to buy biscuits. When Milky is looking for biscuits we bumped on someone "ouch". "Rein!" I said. "Shade, Milky what are you doing here?" she asked. "Are you okay?" I asked then I help her up. "Wow you buy lots of clothes" Milky said.


	2. Mall

**RADE: OOHHHH MMYY GOOSHHHH!**

**Shade's Pov**

"Yeah you buy lots of clothes Rein are you going somewhere?" I asked. "Before I answer your question can we first go eat cause I'm so hungry, I'll tell you there" Rein said. "I know a restaurant that have a very delicious food" Milky said. "Okay then let's go" Rein said happily. I look at them run then I smiled "Shade what are you doing let's go" I heard Rein calling me.

**At the Restaurant**

**Normal Pov**

When were eating I asked Rein "So why do need to buy all that clothes?". "Oh it's because I have a date later" Rein smiled. I was surprised of what Rein said. I look at my food with sadness also mixed with madness. "Am I too late?" I said to myself.

**Rein's Pov**

"So who is your date?" Milky said with a teasingly face. I blushed and look at the ground "amm it's b-b-bri-brig-bright-sama" I said. Milky and Shade was surprised of what I said. "Why is something wrong?" I asked. "No nothing" Milky said. After we eat "I will just go to the CR" Shade said. "Ahh me too" Milky said. I can see the expression of Shade when he left he was mad.

**At the CR**

**Shade's Pov**

"Oni-san" Milky look at me sadly. "Am I too late Milky?" I said madly. "I think so" Milky said. "I didn't tell her my true feelings" I said. "I have an idea" Milky said. After Milky say the idea "Ok thats a great idea" I said smiling. "But we need a plan" I said to her. "Let's just talk about it at home Rein is waiting for us remember" she said. Then we get out of the CR.

"Sorry for waiting" Milky said.

"No its alright" Rein said.

"Oh yeah Shade I have a question to ask" she said.

I was curious of what Rein will tell me. "Shade are mad at me?" Rein said.

"Hah?" I look at her blankly. "What are you talking about?" I said.

"It's because when I told you that I have a date later your expression changed, I was worried that you are mad" Rein said.

I smiled. "Why will I get mad". "Rein's face changed when I told her that I'm not mad at her. "Really your not mad, that's good" Rein said with a smile.

"Then let's go" Milky said. While were walking "Rein" I said. "Hmm" she said. "Where are you going to date?" I said. "Oh were going at the festival" she replied.

"Festival? oh right we will have a festival right I almost forgot" I said. "Then we will meet you there" she said.

"One more thing, Shade?" Rein stopped. "Yes?" I said. "Could you help me buy gift for later cause I don't know what Bright likes you are his friend right so you might know" she said. "ohh a gift for Bright I know just what it is, let's go!" I said as I hold Rein's hand and run to the Department store.


	3. Jelous and Consequence?

**Sooooo SORRY FOR DUPER SUPER LATE UPDATE! HERES MY UPDATE! ^_^**

* * *

**Rein's Pov**

Shade drag me to the department store as fast as a racing car, while running "Shade why are you running fast? there's more time?" I asked. But he just ignore it it and continue to run. I was pissed off so I tried to stop him by stopping us from running, when we already stop "What!" he shouted. "What are you mad anyway? if you don't want to go with me then FINE, I will go buy there myself" I said angrily and then walked away from him stomping my feet. "REIN, WAIT!" he shouted but I just ignore it and continue walking. When I was about o enter the department store, someone grabbed my hand and pull me into a hug, I was surprised but instead let him hug me because I was frozen in my position. After a few minutes he broke the hug, he look at me and said "I'm sorry, I was just thinking something there and I put all my anger to you, I'M SO SORRY" he said with a sad face.

**Shade's Pov**

I drag Rein to the department store as fast as I can. I already left Milky there bsides she knows how to go home cause I teach her. I was really mad when Rein and Bright are going to a date. I was busy thinking about it when Rein asked me "Shade why are you running fast? there's more time?" but I ignored it after a few minutes she stopped and I was surprised so I shout at her "WHAT!". "What are you mad anyway? if you don't want to go with me then FINE, I will go buy there myself" she said and walk away stomping, I didn't mean that, it was an accident. I tries to call her "REIN, WAIT!" but she ignored it an continue walking when she was about to enter the department store I pull her into a hug I say sorry and stay for that position for a while I think she was surprised to what've I've done that she can't move. Then I broke the hug and said "I'm sorry, I was just thinking something there and I put all my anger to you, I'M SO SORRY" with a sad face. _"I hope she will forgive me, PLS... I though. _But instead to answer me she just stare at me so I snap my fingers to wake her up "Rein, Rein, HEY REIN!" I shouted and it was effective she was awake. "Wha-what?" she said. I sighed, I said "I'm sorry for what I've done a while ago".

**Rein's Pov  
**When Shade broke the hug I was till frozen processing what jut happened did he just hug me. I was still thinking what just happened when Shade shouted my name "REIN!". "Wha-what?" I said. He sighed and said "I'm sorry for what I've done a while ago". _"So he was apologizing anyway will I forgive him" I though._ "So Rein will you forgive me?" he asked. I thought of a good idea. "okay I will forgive you..." he sighed in relief "...but" I said and I can see the surprised expression in his face, I laughed _"His so cute when he did that, what, wait did I just said cute to Shade? NOOO! Bright is the only cute and handsome" I though_.

**Shade's Pov  
**_"What i though she would forgive me but I was wrong" I though_ so my expression changed into a surprised one, she laughed. what was she thinking anyway. "Hey, Rein what's with the 'but thing' anyway" I asked. "Ohh yeah I forgot, but there is a consequence" she said. "What!, does forgiving always have a consequence?" I asked. "Well if you don't want then fine" she said and walk away. "Wait, Fine, what is it?" I said as I hold her arm. She smiled and said "Well it's not that hard you will just give me a piggy-back-ride" she said. "ahh okay it's not that hard" I said. _"What piggy-back-ride, why would she ask that I though_. "Oh really not hard ahh, fine you will do that until we get home and I will just said if you will put me down" she said. "WHAT!" I shouted. "Why would you ask that?" I asked. "My feet hurts and I'm tired of walking also it's your fault cause you ran fast a while ago." she said while teasingly smiling. I sighed. _"How can I do that what if she's heavy then all the way back home I'm goin to carry her, this girl ughh if I don't love this much I will not do this" I though._ "I'm waiting" she said looking at her watch and stomping her foot. "ok, fine" I said crossing my arms. "Yay, thank you Shade" she said and hug me. I was frozen where I am, _"Did she just hug me?" I though._

**Rein's Pov  
**  
I'm so happy that I accidentally hug him. After a few seconds I realize what I just did so I quickly broke the hug and blushed. "I'm sorry it was an accident" I said looking at the ground embarrassed. After a few minutes of awkwardness I finally talk "Let's go before it gets late" I said entering the store. "_My heart was beating faster than before faster than when I'm with Bright, what is this?" I though_.

**Shade's Pov  
**  
"Let's go before it gets late" she said and walk inside the store, my heart was beating faster and faster. I hold my chest. After a few seconds I realize Rein was calling me "Hey, SHADE, Let's go!" she said waving her hand. After hearing that I run to her and we walk inside the store.

* * *

**Rade: So this is my update hope you like it! :)**


End file.
